Secret Garden
by viz
Summary: One an arrogant and eccentric CEO and another a poor and brave stuntwoman whose beauty and body are the object of envy amongst top actresses. What happen when the two meet?
1. Chapter 1 : Fujino Shizuru

Rating : K+

Disclaimer- I do not own Mai-Otome, Mai-Hime or any of its related characters. Mai-Otome/Hime belongs to the genius people at Sunrise. Also I do not own Secret Garden. It belong to SBS, KBS or whatever all the company attach to the story.

A/N: I'm a beginner writer. Never write any story before except reading all of fanfictions post here. English is not my first language. I don't have beta-reader. I love Mai-Otome/Hime for a long time now, and when I watch this Korean Drama, Secret garden..well, feels like writing a fanfiction of the two romantic duo with the secret garden story line. The story is a little bit different from its original version. So, feel free to review and give more idea to me. Thank you.

Chapter 1 :Fujino Shizuru

"By any chance, do you know what India Summer is? It is a little bit of summer that comes at the end of fall and right before the start of cold winter. During that little bit of summer, Indians would return from their hunt for winter. So, that's why they called the Indian Summer a gift from God. This fall's Indian Summer has been accompanied by news of unprecedented amount of rain. If it does rain, we might be getting a special gift from God, don't you think? That a little joke. But the joke might be having to wait for the rain, is it, Fujino Shizuru-sama?"

A pair of red eyes blink twice when the owner realise that she might be dreaming again hurrily push Off button of a remote control the said plasma wall sized TV. Looking around of the big and wide space of the beautiful design house, the owner, tried to make logical sense of what had just happen, then whisper to herself "huh? What had just happen?" when suddenly a loud sound of thunder errupt outside. Thinking to herself "I should get going before it start to rain.", she quickly hop inside a white sport car and speed along the large lawn of the property that consist of few houses, golf course, pools, ponds and gardens.

All the properties belongs to the family, and at the end of it stand tall a large gate with two guards ready to greet their master. But before the beautiful owner reach the said gate, she stopped infront of nearby house. The journey are interrupted by two figures kiss lustfully infront of the house. One of the figure open her eyes, and gleefully wave a hand at the driver. The driver just make an indifferent face and continue her journey. The wind blow the next person's skirt and she shriek, stopping the kissing event.

"Who was that?" the company ask and the second figure just answer the matter of fact statement "Ahh..she. She is my cousin according to the family registry but in fact she is more than that. If I buy a sport car, she has to buy a sport car store. If I buy a yatch, she has to buy the land around that dock. To summarize, in comparison to me to whom you'll soon saying.

"Hey! You horrible jerk!", She is hundred times more evil".. the next confuse a bit "What? What about later? What are you talking about?". The speaker just sigh "urgh,Shiho. Since I beat around the bush a little you didn't understand me? I'm saying that we shouldn't meet again. I don't want to see you anymore." Shiho face red "What? Then what exactly that kiss you did before?" Rolling eyes the speaker again said the painful words with sheepish smile"A goodbye kiss... I want to remain in your memories as a sweet person until the end of our relationship" The word rising Shiho anger and push the speaker harder before slapping her face "You bastard Chie!".

Somewhere in the town, the beautiful figure walk with ease and control. Walking next to her is her assistant explaining a little bit of the event ahead.

"Her grandfather was the minister and her father now runs hotels. She's been studied overseas and is now a director in entertainment industry. Her name is Aoi Senoh. It's the end of your next suitor's data, Fujino-sama. I wish you a pleasant date." Shizuru smile politely and dismiss her assistant before reaching the door to her next suitor, choosen by her father, again.

Behind the door stood another beautiful figure, ermm..what was her name again? , yes, Aoi Senoh. Walking to the figure, Shizuru smile her façade smile and greet the figure. "Hello Senoh Aoi-san. I am Fujino Shizuru." Extending her well manicure hand to greet. The action make Aoi blush before reaching it and smile to its owner. An honest and genuine smile.

Fighting the awarkness atmosphere, Shizuru tried to find a way to escape this another boring date with potential suitor (that's what her father said). "Shall we take a walk and venture this museum, Senoh-san?". Without waiting for reply, Shizuru walk pass Aoi leaving her behind.

The date event goes very quiet with both parties keep silent, while Aoi tried to find a topic to discuss between them. She doesn't even know anything about art and history, eventhough she studied art, but not an old Japan art called ukiyoe.

Glancing to poster next to her right, Aoi relieve inside that finally she has a topic to discuss and start a conversation with this renowned and famous Fujino.

" You must like Suzuki Harunobu. We must be the only couple doing their potential marriage date at an art museum" Shizuru just ignore facing Aoi and reply nonchalantly " I do not want to waste my precious time. The way you walk show your personality type, whether you look or don't look at the art shows your level of refinement, whether you belong in an art museum or a club, whether your taste in perfume is alluring or elegant, are all answer quickly".

The last statement come with Shizuru nearing herself toward Aoi. The action startle Aoi and once again Aoi fidget, blushing. Satisfied with the latter reaction, Shizuru smile to herself *That would concluded another disaster date, aahhhh..I feel free..and thirsty*. "Shall we have some tea?".

Lefted behind again Aoi start to feel like crying "No!..Am I too obvious? But Nao said many people like this perfume. I feel like my eyes start to watering"

*Ahh..the scent of tea..no matter how many time I drink and smell it, it never satisfied me*

Taking the scent deeply, Shizuru feel peaceful when suddenly voice disturb her "If..If this is uncomfortable for you, its okay for you to leave now. Both our families elder have made a decision. As much as we have in comparison to ordinary peoples, there must be some things that we have to give up. However, I'm…I'm not interesting in arrange mariage..uhh..I mean without love. I'm too hot-blooded to live as obedient girl who only follow what her parents want her to do.".

*Well..That will make this thing easier for me* Shizuru think and start to stand up to leave the place.

"Exactly why I hate the idea of marriage. However. Love..of course there must be people for whom that's important. But, because of the ignorant sickness of love, ignoring pedigree, education, background, and abilities. Not being able to communicate and being on different levels, don't you think its' right to just substitute kissing for all that? You are more innocent than your look. You said you're hot-blooded type who will choose the idiot over prince charming, then I'll pass. Shall I tell my family I was dumped? Then, lets make that our story. Then I should le.." Before she could finish her blow, her phone rang "Fujino , yes..what?..do enlightened me why should I? Chie, you are making big trouble again and give me a reason why I should help you?...hmm…okay..I will find this woman and shut her mouth before she blow the bomb, but as a reward you will do as I said. Okay. Deal"..

Facing her date now ex-date again "I may take my leave now…and by the way, Suzuki Horunobu exhibition is next month. Gokigenyou" with that greeting Aoi just left mouth hang open

"But…Nao said..this tactic will work on her…whyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

-end of chapter 1-

so, how is it? send me review..


	2. Chapter 2 :Kuga Natsuki

**Chapter 2 : Kuga Natsuki**

**Preview:**

"Fujino , yes..what?..do enlightened me why should I? Chie, you are making big trouble again and give me a reason why I should help you?...hmm…okay..I will find this woman called Munakata Shiho and shut her mouth before she blow the bomb, but as a reward you will do as I said. Okay. Deal"..

Facing her date now ex-date again "I may take my leave now…and by the way, Suzuki Horunobu exhibition is next month. Gokigenyou" with that greeting Aoi just lefted mouth hang open.

Seing Shizuru past her, Aoi twitched her eyebrow disbelief "But…Nao said..this tactic will work on her…whyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

...

Shizuru drive her Ferrari 599 GTB fast toward Fuuka Academy, as Chie instructed her to find an ex-girlfriend, or ex-scandal, Munakata Shiho before that said scandal blow up everything about Chie being playgirl and one-night-stand artist. Of course, by helping means that she will charge double as payment. Owwhh..how she like it so much.

**...  
><strong>

**Flashback….**

Shizuru: Fujino spe…

Chie: Shizuru, my cousin, I need your help, my life is on the line.

Shizuru: Yes?

Chie: You need to kidnapped Munakata Shiho!

Shizuru : What? *Ara*

Chie: I said, you have to kidnapped my ex-girlfriend, Munakata Shiho. She will expose all my scandal in the next press conference.

Shizuru: Do enlightened me why should I?

Chie: Please. She will blow the bomb and the whole world will destroyed in that moment of conference!

Shizuru: Chie, you are making big trouble again and give me a reason why I should help you?

Chie : Fine! If you help me this time, I'll do whatever you said. Please or I'll die. I'll commit suicide!

Shizuru: *Ara, she's really in big trouble this time..chanceeeee* hmm…okay..I will find this woman called Munakata Shiho and shut her mouth before she blow the bomb, but as a reward you will do as I said. Okay.

Chie: Yes My lord.

Shizuru : Deal

**end of flashback...**

**...**

Meanwhile….

A thunder erupted in the sky, where a figure in black clad red strip jacket with red helmet covering her face sitting atop of the roof, waiting for her prey. The rain start to fall, nevertheless it did not disturb the figure concentration. Holding guns in both hands, the figure start to jump from its waiting position.

Smiling, the figure start to fire her gun toward her preys, killing two then land safely before start to fire again. More enemy start to gather around her with machine gun in their hand firing at her. But she evade every last bit of the bullet, running toward the motorbike nearby, start it engine and spin the motorbike. More bullet fly from the rider hit its target and killing them one by one until no one left. She stop her engine. Stepping aside the motorbike, she took off her helmet and glance toward all the victim with fierce green eyes when suddenly, a figure jump from behind her and she fall forward..

"CUT!" a white sheet of paper throw toward both figure. The director, Tate Yuichi shout and sigh "Shiho dear, how many times I told you to grab her, not pushing her forward! How do you suppose to stab her when you push her forward?".

Shiho grumbled "I didn't push her. She's stepping forward herself. It's her fault. How many times do we have to repeat this scene?. I would like you to change the actress. I don't want to filming with this poor, ugly, stupid stuntwoman. Fired her, or I quit!".

Green eyes death glare toward the whining actress. Grabbing Shiho collar, the stuntwoman exclaimed. "Hey!. It's you who push me..and what with the poor and ugly thing. I know you've won the Oscar award, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. Better YOU quit! Besides, why would an Oscar Winning actress acting in this low cost action drama anyway. I bet nobody want you to act in their film cause you're lousy whinny actress"

Another hand belong to orange hair woman grab the green eyes one thus releasing its deathly grip from the collar "Natsuki. Calm down. We need to succeed this drama. We need money to run our studio."

Natsuki grumble turning around facing her best friend and more like a sister to her "Mai..can we go to another production and leave this Mai-Hime drama?"

Patiently Mai answer "No, Tate is my friend, and I already promise him I help him with the drama. Now, you have to apologize to director ."

"What? Why should I apologize to him?" Natsuki exclaimed but her question only answered with threatening look on Mai face knowing what her punishment would be if she disobeyed the order.

Heavily Natsuki walk toward the director and bow forward "Sir, I'm sorry. It'll never happen again. Let me do the scene one ore time "

...

**Shizuru P.O.V**

**Shizuru arrive at Fuuka …**

"Hmm..seems like I arrive on time here" I mutter to myself, looking around the Fuuka Academy.

Walking toward nearby guard which I assume sleeping while in sitting position, I slap my hand on his shoulder "Hey, you..where can I find Munakata Shiho?"

The guard open his eyes and looking around then point his finger toward a figure in the black clad jacket bowing front of a yellow hair men "There. The one whose talking with the director Tate"

Turning on my charm I walk confidently and elegantly toward Munakata Shiho *Heck..nobody can resist my charm*

"Hello, do you know Chie?" I ask the actress. The actress seems startle and taking her time to nod slowly.

"Well, Chie would like to meet you now. You can come with me" I grab the actress hand and immediately take her with me toward my car. Starting the engine, I think to myself *Hmm…This Shiho didn't resist or anything, my charm seem to work…Mission 1: Kidnapped Shiho.. done! Now all I have to do is confine her someplace until the press conference over *

**end of Chapter 2...**

Notes: Sorry I didn't mentioned this in last chapter but I use (* word*) for character thinking, and (" word") for the conversation. And one more time, English not my primary language.


End file.
